


Rencontre à Uruk: Le Mythe de Gilgamesh

by DemonicandCavalier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship/Love, Inspired by the Original Myth of Gilgamesh, M/M, Mythology - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicandCavalier/pseuds/DemonicandCavalier
Summary: Gilgamesh, de sa propre vision, est un roi magnanime. Toute vie, toute chose, toute terre, toute denrée et toute richesse lui appartient. Le monde ne tourne que pour lui. Aussi, lorsqu'Aruru, déesse de la terre et de la fertilité envoie Enkidu supprimer le tyran considéré des hommes, le roi ne peut que tomber sous le charme de cette fatalité créée juste pour lui. Deux Alter égo censés s'entre-déchirer, deux alter égo destinés à s'aimer. Une amitié qui changera à jamais le premier roi du Monde.
Relationships: Enkidu/Gilgamesh (Mesopotamian Mythology)
Kudos: 3





	Rencontre à Uruk: Le Mythe de Gilgamesh

**Author's Note:**

> Je préfère vous prévenir d'avance, mais ceci n'est qu'un mélange entre le mythe originel de Gilgamesh, et l'adaptation de Fate. Je prends des libertés dans cet écris, donc si vous notez des incohérences, sachez que c'est tout à fait normal XD
> 
> Mes petits plaisirs sont mes petits plaisirs OwO

La nuit était fraîche. Une bonne nuit pour s'octroyer une femme tout juste mariée.

Une coutume qu'avait lui-même ordonné Gilgamesh: Toute femme destinée à un homme se devait - avant de consommer son mariage - de passer par ses bras.

Un passage obligé qui lui valait de nombreuses vierges effarouchées ou obéissantes. De son point de vue, une femme déjà soumise ne valait pas grand chose. Il aimait qu'on lui résiste, qu'on tente de le fuir. Les résistances futiles lui donnaient plus de plaisir qu'une femme prête à se donner de son plein grès. C'était son Graal. Et en tant que roi tout puissant, les occasions de satisfaire sa libido n'étaient pas rare. Qu'un homme, mari, frère ou père lui refuse sa femme, sa soeur ou sa fille, et le couperet tombait aussi sec. C'était ainsi, il n'aimait pas qu'on déroge à ses règles sous prétexte que c'était, soit disant, immoral. La moral n'existait que pour les faibles. Or, en tant que divinité aux deux tiers, il n'était pas faible.

Si sa force lui permettait d'obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi s'en priver? Seuls les imbéciles n'useraient pas de tout les avantages qu'ils posséderaient. Et il n'était pas un imbécile.

Quand une occasion se profilait à l'horizon, il savait en profiter. C'était son mot dit. Et il ne revenait jamais sur son crédot. Après tout, sa condition le lui permettait, et son amour, il l'offrait avec plaisir aux plus belles femmes qu'il rencontrait. Tout comme il offrait son amour au meilleur des vins que son palais pouvait goûter.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la jeune femme assise sur son lit et dont la nervosité était lisible à des kilomètres, était à son goût.

Pour ce qu'il en voyait en tout cas.

\- Nerveuse? demanda-t-il en faisant tourner son verre de vin entre ses doigts sans quitter la nouvelle mariée des yeux.

Bien sûr, elle garda ses lèvres scellées, mutine.

Gilgamesh la détailla avec un intérêt renouvelé.

Pas plus de seize ans, la jeune femme évitait ses yeux comme s'il lui était insupportable de le regarder. Un regard de biche, de longs cils, une peau plus sombre que la sienne, des cheveux noirs tressés et perlés de nombreuses parures en ocre... elle était d'une beauté commune des jeune filles d'Uruk. Banale. Il avait déjà vu mieux.

Il manqua de soupirer et repporta son attention sur ses vêtements et ses bijoux. De toute évidence, il s'agissait là d'une fille de bonne famille, ni trop riche, ni trop pauvre. Quelques parures en étain autour du cou et des bras, une seule lapis-lazuli autour de son poignet. Sa robe était de simple facture. Du lin blanc frangée de quelques motifs symétriques et coupé de telle manière que sa petite poitrine était chichement mise en valeur. La teinture n'étant appréciée et portée que par les nobles, il comprit qu'il s'agissait là d'une fille de riches marchands. Le lapis étant un indicateur suffisant à son analyse incomplète.

Les nobles préféraient l'or ou l'argent.

Lui, adorait l'or et les rubis qui lui rappelaient si bien sa propre chevelure et ses yeux. Rouge et or. Le symbole du lion et de sa monarchie. Riche et fort.

Gilgamesh. Fils de la déesse Ninsun l'omnisciente et du roi-guerrier Lugalbanda. Cinquième roi d'Uruk. Voilà ce qu'il était.

Assis sur la rambarde de son balcon, il finit par se lever et ignora le sursaut qu'eut la jeune femme en le voyant bouger de sa place d'origine.

Il lui adressa un sourire qu'il avait voulut charmant et eut le plaisir de la voir rougir.

Gilgamesh connaissait sa beauté et il n'ignorait pas comment utiliser celle-ci pour tout obtenir du sexe opposé sans trop d'effort. Les hommes le jalousaient, il le savait. Mais était-ce de sa faute s'ils n'avaient pas été béni des dieux dès leur naissance? Non. Tout comme le destin avait été clément avec lui, il ne se souciait pas de l'avis du petit peuple. Le plaisir étant tout ce qui, à ses yeux, importait réellement.

\- Bien. Qu'allons-nous donc faire de toi? De face ou de dos? Nous te laissons choisir.

Un piège. Si elle choisissait le dos, il passerait par devant. Et si elle choisissait par le devant, il irait par derrière.

Les femmes naïves n'étaient jamais bien intéressantes.

Mais bien avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre, un bruit de fond anormal leur fit tourner la tête vers l'entrée de la chambre - coupée du reste du monde par d'uniques tentures filées à la main et aux motifs complexes représentant la création du monde - et un être qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, si ce n'est dans ses songes, apparu, l'air déterminé et infiniment sérieux.

Il se tourna tout de suite vers le roi en le pointant du doigt.

\- Gilgamesh! Ce que tu fais est mal! Laisse-la partir!

Mi-étonné et mi-amusé, Gilgamesh crut tout d'abord avoir affaire à une femme avant de se rendre compte que la personne devant lui portait des vêtements non pas féminin mais exclusivement masculin.

\- Et à qui avons-nous affaire? s'enquit Gilgamesh qui, mine de rien, sentit l'ennui palpiter dans sa tempe.

\- À ton alter-égo bénéfique, fit le jeune homme tout sourire en levant un menton plein de fierté. Créé spécialement par Aruru pour venir punir tes actes. Enchanté!

À ces mots, il lui tendit sa main droite, s'attendant de toute évidence à ce que Gilgamesh vienne la lui serrer. Le monarque se contenta de le détailler longuement en buvant une gorgée de son vin tandis que la seule femme présente dans la pièce ne cessait de jongler du regard entre les deux antagonistes, craignant sans doute pour la vie du nouveau venu.

\- Aruru? La déesse de la fertilité? se contenta de demander Gilgamesh. Et ton nom, mendiant?

\- Enkidu! Seigneur des bêtes, ne s'offusqua pas le jeune homme, mains sur les hanches, et, semble-t-il, toujours aussi fier.

Un titre qui fit sourire Gilgamesh.

Enkidu n'avait nullement l'air d'une bête. 

Certes, il ne semblait pas tout à fait éduqué, mais il semblait parfaitement civilisé. De plus, il était un homme d'une grande beauté. Un brin androgyne, il marchait pieds nu et avait un air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus candide. Un chérubin tombé sur terre.

\- Intéressant, mais nous pensons que la déesse nous a quelque peu sous-estimé.

\- Pas plus que toi qui me sous-estime, sourit Enkidu en s'avançant vers lui avec tranquillité, lui tournant autour avec grace sans pour autant être à portée de bras. On dit de toi que tu sais beaucoup de choses et que tu en vois tout autant. Mais si c'était vrai tu me reconnaîtrais comme étant ton égal en tout point. Bien que nous soyons également aussi différents que la lune et le soleil.

\- Nous sommes un homme occupé, répliqua Gilgamesh.

\- À détrousser de pauvres mariées de leur bien le plus précieux? Ce n'est pas digne d'un roi.

À ces mots, Gilgamesh serra tellement fort sa coupe de vin que celle-ci, en or, plia comme du beurre entre ses doigts.

Ses yeux furieux se posèrent sur la mariée qui ne put que frémir de frayeur.

\- Dehors.

Autant dire qu'elle ne se le fit pas redire deux fois. Et sans se soucier de l'apparence qu'elle donnait, elle se précipita sur la sortie et laissa son monarque et l'étrange personne, venue la sauver, seuls dans la pièce, l'un face à l'autre.

Enkidu lui adressa un sourire.

\- Merci pour ta compréhension.

Une porte de Babylone s'ouvrit alors et un sabre aiguisé fonça droit sur le front du jeune homme qui, d'un simple pas sur le côté, évita l'attaque du souverain sur sa personne. Fait qui eu tout tôt d'étonner le roi qui ne ratait d'ordinaire jamais sa cible.

\- On m'a aussi dit que tu étais susceptible, chantonna Enkidu en montant sur le lit d'un simple bond, comme si cela suffisait à expliquer son réflexe hors du commun, avant de s'y asseoir naturellement en tailleur.

Gilgamesh posa son verre tordu sur la première table qu'il trouva, égoûtant la boisson qui avait aspergé sa main.

\- Je vois. Et le blanc bec que tu es, a estimé bon de me le faire savoir?

\- Tu n'utilises plus la première personne du pluriel? s'étonna Enkidu.

Gilgamesh le considéra un instant avant de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés, jambes croisées.

\- Fatigant. Et il est tard.

\- Mais pas assez pour une partie de jambe en l'air.

Gilgamesh ignorait d'où venait cet homme mais il ne put retenir un rire devant tant d'honnêteté. Il retirait ce qu'il avait pensé plus tôt en le rencontrant. Enkidu n'était pas naïf, ni candide. Et il l'appréciait déjà.

\- Donc Aruru t'a envoyé pour me punir?

Enkidu relâcha ses jambes et se mit à battre de l'air, les yeux rivés au plafond, pensif.

La vue de Gilgamesh fut attirée par sa gorge et l'ébauche de son torse dévoilé. De la finesse. Il était vraiment différent des femmes et des hommes qu'il avait déjà connu par le passé. Androgyne. Sans doute intouché. Un nouveau né dans le corps d'un adulte et à la pensée remarquable. Une perle dans le désert.

\- C'est ce qu'elle veut. Moi, je me dis que te remettre dans le droit chemin serait plus intéressant sur le long terme. Après tout, tu ne connais pas vraiment l'amour. Ni la vraie richesse. Tandis que, moi, je pense être capable de te l'apprendre.

Gilgamesh se retint de lui rire au nez et le regarda avec pitié.

\- À mon sens, je connais déjà tout ce que tu viens de me décrire. Tu perds ton temps.

\- Faux. Tu es comme l'enfant qui écraserait des fourmis juste par plaisir et qui ne serait riche que de ses jouets. Le minimum de sentiments pour beaucoup d'orgueil. Mais je ne te fais aucun reproche. C'est juste une constatation.

Son orgueil justement mit à mal, il attrapa Enkidu par la gorge et le plaqua contre le lit d'une poigne de fer mais sans l'étrangler pour autant. 

\- Tu m'insultes. Sais-tu ce qui arrive à ceux qui osent s'en prendre à ma fierté?

\- Tu les exécutes, répondit tranquillement Enkidu sans cesser de sourire.

\- Je les fais bouillir vivant dans un taureau d'étain puis j'offre leurs carcasses froides aux lions pour qu'il les dévorent. Ensuite, je laisse leurs os aux chiens pour qu'il ne reste plus rien d'eux.

\- Ce qui revient au même résultat, commenta Enkidu en lui lançant un regard malicieux tandis que sa jambe venait glisser contre l'une des cuisses de Gilgamesh.

Le roi se figea, les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Enkidu et relâcha sa prise comme brûlé par la peau de l'homme sous son corps.

\- Tu ne serais pas une sorte de courtisan par hasard?

\- J'ai prit quelque cours avant d'arriver à Uruk, confirma Enkidu. Un gros sacrifice. Alors j'espère que je n'aurai pas fait ça pour rien.

Un gros sacrifice? Gilgamesh préféra ne pas demander pour ne pas paraître trop curieux et s'écarta quelque peu, les yeux plissés.

\- Pourquoi avoir appris ce genre de choses?

\- Parce que je ne savais rien des hommes avant de rencontrer la courtisane qui m'a recueillit. Et elle me trouvait mignon, alors elle m'a prit comme animal de compagnie. Enfin... elle m'appelait son "bébé" mais j'avais bien comprit qu'elle me prenait pour une sorte de chien ou que sais-je d'autre encore. Elle n'a pas apprécié que je lui dise que je devais la quitter. D'ailleurs, elle me cherche sans doute encore.

Gilgamesh trouva son récit si peu banal qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater à nouveau de rire, et ce, sans essayer de se retenir.

C'était la première fois en 25 années d'existence qu'il se laissait à ce point aller à l'hilarité. D'ordinaire, il plaisantait avec sarcasme, jamais avec sincérité. Or, en cette nuit qui avait pourtant commencé de manière si banale, il était sincère. Plus qu'aucune autre fois dans sa vie. Plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre.

Il se sentait complet. Étrangement bien.

Il se redressa, ayant prit sa décision.

\- Parfait. Je veux bien te considérer comme mon égal mais à une seule condition.

Enkidu se redressa, intrigué, des étoiles dans les yeux:

\- En devenant ami?! Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami humains! Les autres me fuient tous, maintenant.

Étonné, encore une fois, par sa demande si... honnête et innatendue, il y eut un instant de flottement entre les deux hommes, jusqu'à ce que Gilgamesh finissent par se reprendre partiellement:

\- Je pensais à autre chose mais...

\- Donc tu acceptes?! s'exclama Enkidu, des étoiles brillants toujours dans le regard.

Par tout les dieux... Cet enfant ne lui laissait pas le temps de s'exprimer.

\- Oui, mais...

Encore une fois, Enkidu ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase qu'il hurla de joie avant de se fondre contre son torse en une étreinte que Gilgamesh n'avait pas attendu.

\- Merci! Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux!

Il eut un rire nerveux. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il essayait de faire depuis tout à l'heure?

Perturbant. 

En tant que roi il avait l'habitude que tous l'écoutent sans lui couper la parole, et il n'avait pas besoin de se battre pour obtenir le droit de s'exprimer. Là, Enkidu monopolisait le dialogue et réussissait même à l'envoyer dans son sens. Et ça... c'était le plus incroyable. D'ordinaire, quand quelqu'un lui coupait la parole, il lui suffisait d'un regard pour faire comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'il n'aurait jamais dû agir aussi inconsidérément envers sa personne. Pourtant, avec Enkidu, c'était comme s'il marchait sur des roses. Impossible d'avoir le dessus dans la conversation sans avoir l'impression que s'il faisait le contraire, ce serait une sorte de... nouvelle forme d'inconsidération. Mais pas pour sa propre personne. Non. Pour Enkidu.

Malgré lui, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'Enkidu avait eu raison depuis le début.

Ils étaient égaux.

Semblables mais différents. 

Très différents.

Mais complémentaires.

Pas besoin de le voir. C'est ce que son instinct lui soufflait. Et il n'allait certainement pas agir contre son instinct.

Il se reprit.

\- Tu m'as dis que tu étais mon égal en tout point mais j'ai encore quelques réserves. Justifie-toi.

Enkidu pencha la tête sur le côté:

\- Tu veux parler de l'impression que je donne en tant que personne ou de l'idée que tu te fais de ma force?

\- De ta force.

Chose due, chose faite, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'anticiper les gestes d'Enkidu qu'il se retrouva au sol, sur le dos, son nouveau compagnon à califourchon sur son ventre, les mains retenues par une poigne de fer au-dessus de sa tête.

Un sourire narquois répondit à son expression choquée.

\- Un point pour moi.

Très bien... Il l'avait complètement sous-estimé. Grand bien lui fasse cette constatation.

Il se détendit, toujours au sol et toujours immobilisé.

\- Et maintenant? fit-il en levant un sourcil intrigué.

Un bruit d'étoffe qu'on écarte attira leur attention sur la seule sortie de la pièce et leur regard croisa celui apeuré de l'un des soldats de Gilgamesh censé protéger l'entrée de sa chambre. Pas qu'il aie besoin d'être protégé - il était suffisamment fort pour faire face à une centaine d'hommes armés à lui tout seul - mais c'était nécessaire pour dissuader les suicidaires et ce garde était sans doute l'un de ces idiots adepte de la mort imminente.

\- V... votre... votre majesté?! s'étrangla le nouveau venu en le voyant ainsi étendu sous un inconnu qui faisait facile une tête de moins que lui. Dame Gamora nous a signalé qu'un intru avait pénétré dans votre chambre et...

\- Et ce n'est que maintenant que vous vous inquiétez de notre santé? le coupa Gilgamesh sans prendre la peine de se rappeler qui était cette "dame Gamora". Devrions-nous témoigner de votre incompétence, capitaine? Ou étiez-vous trop occupé à ignorer l'intrusion pour ne pas avoir la présence d'esprit de ne pas continuer de jouer aux osselets avec vos camarades tout en pariant sur nôtre probable assassinat? Vous avez de la chance. Notre ami, ici présent nous a permit de constater de votre négligence avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Quittez cette chambre avant que nous ne soyons obligé d'effectuer un ménage significatif dans vos rangs. En commençant par votre tête.

\- Moi si j'étais lui, continua Enkidu, je quitterai carrément le palais. Et la ville. Tu ne risque pas d'oublier ça, pas vrai?

\- Probablement jamais, confirma Gilgamesh sans quitter le soldat tétanisé de ses yeux de rubis.

\- En même temps..., soupira Enkidu. Si tu étais un meilleur roi, ce genre d'insubordination n'arriverait probablement jamais non plus, remarqua le jeune homme en lui rendant un regard éloquent sur ce qu'il pensait de ses méthode de terreurs clairement abusives.

\- Enkidu, gronda Gilgamesh en repportant son attention sur l'homme au-dessus de lui. Je suis un roi. Le peuple devrait être reconnaissant d'obtenir ma protection.

\- Tyranniser sa population ce n'est pas la protéger, répliqua Enkidu. Tu t'exposes à beaucoup de danger.

Le ton clairement inquiet, loin du reproche, de son nouvel ami scella définitivement ses lèvres.

D'ordinaire, s'il avait reçu ce genre de commentaires en partance de n'importe qui d'autre, il l'aurait châtié sans d'autre forme de procès qu'une bonne vieille décapitation. Or, venant d'Enkidu, c'était comme avoir affaire à l'un de ses frères et il ne ferait jamais de mal à sa famille car c'était le seul code d'honneur qu'il s'autorisait à respecter ici bas.

Pourtant, il venait à peine de le rencontrer.

Cette histoire d'alter-égo commençait vraiment à prendre tout son sens.

Bon sang. Il ramolissait.

Il claqua de la langue, agacé, surprenant le soldat toujours présent qui en sursauta.

À croire qu'il voulait vraiment perdre sa tête celui-là.

\- Allez, finit par s'exclamer Enkidu en s'adressant au dit soldat. Vous voulez vraiment y passer ou quoi? Partez. Quand Gilgamesh dit quelque chose, il tient toujours parole.

Aucun doute, Enkidu savait influencer les autres. Ni une, ni deux, le soldat finit par disparaître précipitamment, les laissant enfin seuls tout les deux.

Il ne doutait pas, non plus, qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais.

Bon débarras. Un de moins, un de plus, quelle importance? Il n'avait pas besoin d'incompétents sous son propre toit.

\- Je devrais le poursuivre pour l'enterrer moi-même, siffla néanmoins Gilgamesh en se souvenant que si Enkidu avait voulut le tuer, il y serait sans doute parvenu.

\- Ne sois pas grognon. Même si ça me désole, je comprends très bien ce qui l'a motivé à agir ainsi. Tu es vraiment mauvais.

\- Pardon?

\- Mah, il faut dire ce qu'il en est. Tu es mauvais souverain.

Encore une fois, Gilgamesh sentit sa fierté être mise à mal mais se contenta de serrer les dents. Prenant un ton qu'il voulu charmant.

\- Et je suppose que tu comptes corriger cela?

\- Dans la mesure du possible, confirma Enkidu en s'avançant sur lui, allongeant son torse contre son buste, leur nez se touchant presque. Et je veux que tu me promettes de m'écouter. Peu importe l'occasion ou l'instant.

Gilgamesh posa le pour et le contre, pensif.

\- Cela voudrait dire... faire de toi mon conseiller?

Un sourire amusé se forma sur les lèvres d'Enkidu.

\- C'est le rôle qu'un ami devrait avoir, non? En tout, cas, reprit-il au bout d'un souffle. C'est ainsi que je vois une amitié. Bien sûr, tu seras libre d'agir selon tes souhaits. Mais j'aimerai quand même avoir le droit d'être écouté et que tu prennes en compte mon avis. Comme un ami. Aussi, je veux que tu me consulte à chaque fois que tu doives prendre une décision. Qu'elle soit politique, ou non. Auquel cas contraire, jamais rien ne fonctionnera jamais entre nous.

Comprenant ce point de vue, il ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Très bien. Je le promets sur mon honneur.

\- Comme je promets sur mon honneur de respecter tes décisions.... Ça ressemble beaucoup à une conclusion de mariage, tu ne trouves pas? questionna Enkidu en se redressant et en lâchant enfin ses poignets. Enfin... Le premier mariage auquel j'ai assisté était celui de la petite Gamora alors je ne sais pas vraiment si la comparaison est vraiment fidèle à l'image que je me fais d'un mariage... Et elle n'avait pas l'air franchement heureuse de se marier non plus... Pourquoi se marier quand on n'est pas heureux d'être avec la personne qui deviendra nôtre compagnon pour la vie? Ça n'a aucun sens.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle un mariage arrangé. Les parents choisissent généralement qui marier à leur progéniture pour obtenir des avantages de leur belle-famille. C'est une pratique courante qui ne demande rien aux deux futurs compagnons, expliqua alors patiemment Gilgamesh. Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre ce genre de choses si ça te révolte. Cela fait partie de la culture et de la nature humaine de compliquer les histoires de coeurs. Autant ne jamais penser à trouver le "véritable amour" puisqu'il s'agit là, de toute manière, d'une fable grotesque qu'on raconte aux enfants pour les endormir le soir ou les rassurer sur leur avenir avant de leur voler ce rêve. L'amour véritable n'existe pas.

\- Tu m'as l'air tellement sûr de toi que je serai bien tenté de te croire, commenta Enkidu. Sauf que j'ai un point de vue complètement différent.

\- Qui est? 

\- Que tout le monde a le choix d'y croire ou non. Comme tout être peut choisir d'aimer ou de détester quelqu'un.

Puis il lui donna un exemple concret:

\- Tout comme tu as choisit de ne pas croire en l'amour et que tu as choisit de m'apprécier et de me croire. Et ça, à mon sens, c'est une preuve que tu peux encore choisir d'aimer. De plus, ajouta-t-il, un sourire de nouveau narquois sur les lèvres. Il est aussi possible que la petite Gamora ait eu ce visage malheureux car elle savait très bien qu'elle allait devoir s'occuper de son premier devoir conjugal avec toi.

Gilgamesh se renfrogna et plissa des yeux, agacé.

\- Toute femme qui se respecte devrait être heureuse de pouvoir coucher avec leur roi.

\- Pas si c'est une obligation, ronronna Enkidu, les yeux brillants de moquerie.

\- Elles ne savent pas ce qu'elles ratent, grogna le souverain pour toute réplique.

\- Non, c'est clair, je ne vois absolument pas ce qu'elles ratent.

Le ton moqueur n'échappa bien sûr pas à Gilgamesh qui, attrapant Enkidu par le col, l'attira brusquement à lui et s'empara de sa bouche en un geste tout aussi brutal.

Il s'y engouffra, inversa leurs position et domina le baiser sans y trouver une seule forme de protestation.

La dopamine brûlant soudainement ses neurones, il glissa ses doigts dans le cou d'Enkidu et se colla au plus près de son corps tout en lui écartant les jambes pour y trouver plus de place.

Des doigts coulèrent entre ses mèches blondes, et un coeur palpitant répondit au sien. Comprenant ce qu'il venait de faire, il s'efforça à s'écarter et à relâcher les lèvres de son nouvel ami, le corps néanmoins perclus de soubresauts désireux de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencés.

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux:

\- Tu ignores toujours ce qu'elles ratent ou je dois te faire un dessin plus détaillé encore?

Les joues rouges, le regard dilaté, Enkidu était à bout de souffle et tout aussi tremblant que ne semblait l'être Gilgamesh. Peut-être même plus que ne l'était le souverain.

Le jeune homme déglutit et s'humidifia les lèvres. Gestes qui n'échappa pas à l'oeil inquisiteur de Gilgamesh qui en voulait plus. Toujours plus.

\- Tu viens de m'embrasser..., constata Enkidu sans quitter des yeux les lèvres de Gilgamesh, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait et qu'il les imaginait bien ailleurs sur son corps. Tu l'avais déjà fait avec un autre homme?

\- Ça ne m'est arrivé qu'une seule et unique fois, répondit Gilgamesh sans se départir de la vue d'Enkidu. Et je l'ai tué pour m'avoir touché sans ma permission.

Un sourcil intrigué fut levé.

\- Donc, en résumé... Je suis le premier.

C'était - à peu de détail près - vrai.

\- Tu es le premier que j'embrasse de ma propre initiative. Pourquoi? Ça t'a plu?

Enkidu papillonna des yeux à de multiple reprises, surprit, avant de se mettre à réfléchir avec sérieux à la question.

\- Moui. Plutôt.

Gilgamesh se figea.

\- "Plutôt"? Ça t'a "plutôt plu"? siffla-t-il, outré de ne pas avoir le compliment escompté.

\- Mah, je n'allais pas dire que c'était parfait ou magnifique, rit Enkidu. Si je devais noter ta performance, je te mettrai 7 sur 10. Trop de brutalité. Pas assez de considération pour ton partenaire. Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était me montrer ta suprématie. Or, un baiser ça se fait à deux. En gros... Tu pourrais faire mieux. Et encore. J'ai été gentil. J'aurai dû te mettre cinq.

\- Donc, en gros, si je résume correctement ton ressentit..., fit Gilgamesh en sentant une veine pulser sous sa tempe. Tu n'as pas apprécié.

\- À moitié.

À... moitié?!  
Il y avait une moitié de trop.

\- Allez! Ne sois pas ronchon! s'exclama Enkidu en lui tapotant l'épaule d'un geste affectueux. Je t'ai dis que tu pouvais t'améliorer. Tu t'attends trop à être parfait en tout mais je te signale que tu as du sang humain dans les veines. Et les humains ne sont pas parfait.

Bien sûr, il fallait qu'Enkidu aie raison. Encore une fois.

\- Je suis un roi. Je suis...

\- Imparfait. Un roi n'a pas besoin d'être parfait.

Et c'est sur cette dernière note qu'Enkidu lui accorda un dernier baiser sur les lèvres. Comme s'il souhaitait se faire pardonner pour ses paroles si dures.

Gilgamesh lui pardonna.

Ce fut le premier d'une longue liste. Le seul pour qui c'était sincère. Le seul qui compta vraiment. Et le seul pour qui il pleura.

Enkidu. Un soleil parmi les étoiles. Son ami et amant. Son camarade.

Il regretterait à jamais sa mort.

Jusqu'à ce que le Graal lui rende son bien le plus précieux parmi tout ses trésors.

**Author's Note:**

> Vive les mecs canons. Vive les mecs mignons.


End file.
